particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Spoletto Report
Aim To investigate the bombing of Tamasine and Kaden and it's implications, Find out who was responsible and table some recommendations with the report in Parliament. For the purpose of the report, it has been split in to 3 sections A. Tamasine Bombing and B. Kaden Bombing C. Joint response and Recommendation A Tamasine Bombing, 31 October 2335 On the evening of 31st October 2335, 6 ssimultaneous bombing occurred in the City of Tamasine. 2 bombs were armed to the Dundorf Cultural Centre, 2 bombs were armed at the Tamasine CBD Police Precint and 2 bombs armed at the Tamasine Central Railway station. Damage * Dundorf Cultral Centre; 40 People dead, 30 Injured, the building was armed at the foundations, in which catastrophically made the whole Dundorf Cultural Centre collapse and made a large hole in the ground 500 Metres in diameter. This incident alone had caused a rift in the Kundrati Society regarding Xenophobia and this bombing being labelled a racist attack. * Tamasine CBD Police Precint; 30 Police Officers Dead, 50 injured. Due to the Building's tight security the bombs were armed from the outside, in thus blowing up the Front of the Police station and making a quarter of the 1st and second floor collapse. The destruction of this police station disable the operations of the Police for 2 hours whilst the other locations caught on fire. *Tamasine Central Railway station; 26 people dead, 140 injured, the exposion off this bomb caused the most damage, 1 bomb armed at the Fuel storge facility for the Cross border train services to Dundorf and the other armed at the Control Centre at the Railway station. These explosions caused catastrophic damage, damaging all but 2 lines of rail, destroying the command centre for the Kundrati Railway Network for Western Domestic and International operations, and the destruction of a Major trading company in which neigboured the Train station near the refuelling facilities at the Train station. Fortunately the explosion was set off at Night so there was less fatalities however if the bombs were set off at Peak hour the numbers would've been close to a million. Due to the destruction of this Main point of logistics for the western side of Kundrati and Lirnak, the Train lines in western Lirnak were not running for 2 weeks due to setting up a temporary control centre and also the bombing of Kaden. Due to only two rail lines available 95% of railservice to and from Tamasine have been cancelled, and train going in and out of Kundrati and Dundorf have been cancelled until a Rail Network is safe and viable to run again. B Kaden City Bombing, 1 November 2335 On the late afternoon of 1st November 2335, 6 simultaneous bombing occurred in the Prefectural capital of Lirnak the City of Kaden. 2 bombs were armed to the Lirnak Prefectural Parliament, 2 bombs were armed in the middle of Kaden CBD, a Bomb at Kaden Central railway station, a Bomb at the Governors Office. Damage * Lirnak Prefectural Parliament; 30 Prefectual Senators, 55 Public Servants and 60 Injured. The building was armed from the inside from the public viewing areas, it destroyed 35% of the Parliamentary building including the Prefectural Senate. * Kaden CBD; 220 People Dead, and 90 people injured. A bomb was set on a bus and another set down the main street near chemical storage area of a Cleaning firm. The bombs were very destructive as they had blew up in Late peak hour and caused a sweeping fire (caused by the exploding cars) that went through the CBD and destroyed 3 Buildings including the Jacquarie Bank building. * Governors Office; 15 Public Servants and 40 injured, luckily enough the Governor wasn't present when the building exploded. The bomb was armed in the carpark and caused the ground floor to collapse and caused significant damage to the floors above. *Kaden Central Railway station; 10 people and 15 injured, the exposion off this bomb caused damage to the signal functions of Lirnak and Kaden Metropolitan Rail, the bomb was armed at the Control Centre of the Railway station. No rails were detroyed however network problems were caused from this explosion and the Kaden Metropolitan Rail was suspended for 2 weeks. Just like the Tamasine explosion it disrupted logistics for the Lirnak, the Train lines in western Lirnak were not running for 2 weeks due to setting up a temporary control centre and also the bombing of Kaden. C. Joint Response and Recommendations Suspect After strenous investigation, we have found that the people responsible for both disaters were a Deltarian-Dundorfian Socialist Separatist group which was responsible. The Sozialistische Einheitspartei Kundratens have been found innocent of any wrong doing. This group we talk about are a very well organised and financed terrorist organistaion and there may be connections to the Socialist Government of Dundorf or from Czar of Deltaria Himself. Their aim was clear, and it was to add friction to the ethnic tensions of Kundrati society regarding the Anti-Nationalistic sentiment that has been thrown into Kundrati Society by Socialist Dundorfers. The main aim of this was to cause a civil war within the Kundrati Union, with an aim to subjugate the Kundrati Union into a socialist state under Deltaria. Dundorfian Democratic parties and Socialist parties have been known to be funded by the Socialist Government of Delatria, which has been known for some time to try and subjugate both Dundorf and Kundrati under one rule. We are yet to rule out though if the Government of Delatria had any thing to do with this terrorist organisation. Evidence * There were people seen leaving the scenes of explosions both by eye witness accounts and CCTV that see large groups of people with armbands with the Delatrian Flag on them act suspiciously and leave in a rush from every scene. * At Tamasine there was grafitti at the scenes of violence stating " Get out Dundorfers", "Go Home Foreigners"; the type of racial sentiment used to frame Kundrati people. * At Kaden there was anti-kundrati sentiment in grafitti at the scenes of disatser; "Zionist Kundratians", "Give Kundrati to Dundorf", the type of racial sentiment used to frame Dundorfians. * All of the explosives were types that are used by the Deltarian army and only produced by Deltarians. * Under Arrest in a secret location the IIA had found one of the Groups acting suspiciously trying to get over the border to Dundorf. There were 6 armed people arrested, only one is alive due to all but one taking a suicide pills. When the other 5 took their pills they all said as group "Long live the Czar, and shall Deltaria take your Homes". * The one person under arrest had only stated that they were mostly Deltarian Dundorfers however some people from Deltaria had come along to participate in this Terrorist exercise.There were 12 groups of 6 people sent into Kundrati to start all of those explosions, each group of people having specific expertise to get the job done, from creation of false identities right down to planting bombs. * Both City bombing were committed by the same organisation. * This person does not know who is funding the Deltarian-Dundorfian Socialist Separatist group . Summary Due to the bombings there has been a significant loss to the economy and Foreign Relations. The bombing in at the Railway stations has alone lost over 3 Billion Kuno in Trade, Tourism and Infrastructure and has set back Rail Travel/Freight back by at least 3 years. As for Trading through Tamasine has been stopped until further notice as for Kaden it recommenced 3 months after the disaster. The rebuilding of the Lirnak state Parliament and major infrastructure rebuilding in both Kaden and Tamasine CBD will cost 1.5 Billion Kuno. In total the damage in Tamasine has set back costs of over 3.5 Billion Kuno. As for Foreign Relations, Many Dundorfers were killed in these explosions and relations between the Kundrati Union and the Democratic Republic of Dundorf have hit a all time low, With the Coalition Government being hit with the blame by Many Dundorfers abroad and residing in the Kundrati Union. Trade has lowered between Dundorf and security checks have increase and friction has been brewing since this disaster. Elwai has been made Provisional capital of Lirnak until Kaden can be rebuilt. Recommendations * That the sole survivor of the group of Deltarian-Dundorfian Socialist Separatist group be charged with Murder and Treason. * That active border patrols be made around the Kundrati/Dundorf Border by the Kundrati Military. * To investigate futher into the Deltarian-Dundorfian Socialist Separatist group , and to track them down and lay appropriate charges to those behind their operations. * To repair all damage made by these attacks by 2340, as it is needed for our economy to flow properly. * Outlaw Socialist organisations from this Country, as it was clear that tis organisation trying to overthrow our Democracy for a Socialist Communist state. * That a Victims compensation be given to those effected and traumatised by these events occuring to them. * To secure the nation from Terrorism as it is no longer a Myth, it does exist and it might happen in the future. * Ready the Kundrati Army as there may be a war at hand. * Investigate Dundorf and Deltaria regarding any links or connections to the Deltarian-Dundorfian Socialist Separatist group Category:Kundrati